100 Bottles of Tea on The Wall
by LeCinnamonTsundere
Summary: 100 Ninjago drabbles for your reading pleasure. I have accepted the invitation of Aria Breuer to participate in this drabble challenge, and I hope you like the results. Current Drabble: 23. Helium (rated T for safety) (cover image is mine)
1. White Gems

**Okay, so maybe this'll be more interesting.**

 **Yeah, so I've been running on empty lately, then I remembered this challenge I was invited to participate in. A friend of mine in the Lord of the Rings fandom -** Aria Breuer **\- started this 100 drabble challenge for Lord of the Rings, and I was interested in accepting.**

 **But I'm going to do it twice - once wholly focusing on Ninjago, and the second time focusing on Lord of the Rings and any other fandoms I feel inspired to write a drabble for.**

 **If you're interested in accepting the challenge yourself, go check out Aria's forum -** The Writer's Forum **, for the rules and prompts.**

 **Without further ado - 100 Bottles of Tea On The Wall.**

* * *

 **42\. White Gems** (342 Words)

"These are beautiful, Zane!" Pixal touched the string of crystalline gems like they were delicate snowflakes. "Where did you get them?"

"I have my connections." Zane smiled at his girlfriend's delight. "And . . . I'd like you to have them."

"Me?" The alabaster-skinned android's bright green eyes widened with surprise. "I―I can't."

"Why not?" Zane looked confused.

"They're just―too beautiful!" Pixal stammered. "I can't accept something like that!"

"Yes you can." Gently dropping the necklace back into its velvet-lined box, Zane took Pixal's hands in his. "I'm giving them to you because I love you. You don't need to try to make it up to me."

"Make it up to you?" Pixal's confusion didn't fool the Titanium Ninja one bit.

"You say that the white gems are too beautiful for you to accept only because you think you can never repay me for them. You don't have to." One of his hands moved to gently tuck a stray silver curl behind her ear. "You never have to. You've already given me a gift I can't hope to repay."

"What's that?" Pixal's cheeks flushed soft gray at her boyfriend's soft, affectionate touch.

Ice blue met emerald green. "Your love. Your love is all that I want from you―everything else is grace."

Pixal returned Zane's adoring smile. "You're right, of course. And I will accept _your_ grace, because _your_ love is all I want from you."

She bent her head as he placed the white gem string around her neck. His fingers lightly brushed the snowdrop pendant resting in the hollow of her throat. "There." Zane admired the jewels hanging around Pixal's slender swan's neck. "Now they're even more beautiful: because you're wearing them."

Pixal's blush intensified as Zane took her hands again, leaning forward so his lips just barely brushed against hers. Then, the female android, acting on uncharacteristic impulse, wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself to deepen the kiss.

Zane's arms coiled around Pixal's waist as the two remained locked in the blissful, tender embrace.

Who says robots can't love?

* * *

 **Ah, a milestone - this is my first Pixane kiss. I know it's a little cheesy, but what's life without some syrupy sweet romance every once in a while? (But don't eat syrup with cheese - that's grossness right there.)**

 **Reviews are precious to me.**


	2. Helium

**I'm back! Again!**

 **Yeah, I had another one already written, so I figured I might as well put it up :3**

 **Thank you** The Titan's Shadow **,** The Mayor of Ninjago City **, and** Frshkvusdbvu **for your wonderful reviews! :D They meant so much to me!**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **23\. Helium** (956 words)

"Truth or dare?"

Cole and Jay exchanged looks. This was the big one. If they said _dare_ , they risked their title of "Truth or Dare" champions in the Ninja household. Would they take it?

Oh _yeah._

"Dare," the two said in unison, smirking.

After a hastily whispered conference, punctuated by snickering from Kai that made the pair's confidences waver just a little, the opposing team turned back to the Masters of Earth and Lightning.

"We dare you to each inhale a balloonful of helium, then successfully get a girl to go out with you . . . _with_ the helium voice." Kai's face was the absolute epitome of smugness as he pronounced their doom. "Take it . . . or flake it?"

Any qualms Cole and Jay might have had were extinguished by the overwhelming desire to wipe that high-handed look off the Master of Fire's face. Oh, that ego was going _down_. . .

"We take it." Cole smacked his hand to the tabletop defiantly. "Give us the balloons and a half-hour and we'll be laughing all the way down the wedding aisle."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's just start off with the date first!" Jay made the "ixnay" throat-slitting gesture. "But seriously, where are the balloons?"

* * *

"Either of you wanna bail out yet?" That aggravating smirk was still plastered to Kai's face as Cole and Jay tested out their helium-affected voices.

"No way―I'm probably _even_ cuter with this voice than I was before!" Jay's chipmunk-esque squeak of a voice (which had been on the high side _before_ inhaling the helium) provoked smothered giggling from someone out in the hallway. "Now if you'll _EX_ cuse me, that'll be my date."

Jay charged out of the room yelling, " _Hellooooooo, nurse!"_

Kai face-palmed. "Oy, that was too easy," he muttered. "Should have figured he would go after Nya."

"The blame would be on you for lack of specification," Zane responded primly.

"And it's not like _I_ have a go-to girlfriend," Cole pointed out. His pitched voice reminded him (strangely) of Yakko Warner from _The Animaniacs_ and (painfully) of when he was in adolescence: when his vocal chords couldn't make up their mind whether they belonged to a man or a boy.

"Well, if you want any chance of beating this dare―" Kai's smugness returned "―you've got fifteen minutes to get a date before the helium wears off. Good luck, Charlie."

* * *

"How am I supposed to get a date in less than ten minutes?!" Cole walked at an almost frantic pace down a Ninjago City sidewalk.

He had actually tried a couple of times, but the girls he asked just looked at him like he was off his nut before scampering off in fits of giggles.

As he fast-walked around a corner and down another street, a brightly-colored restaurant caught his attention.

He looked up, and suddenly, he got the answer to his problem . . . and a perfect revenge on Kai.

* * *

"Hi, welcome to Chen's, how can I―" Skylor stopped mid-sentence as she recognized her black-clad visitor. "Cole?"

"Yep―that would be me."

Cole's helium voice made the redheaded Master of Amber snigger. "What _is_ that; did you take a dare or something?"

"Actually I did―courtesy of your boyfriend. Look Sky, he dared Jay and me to get dates after inhaling a balloonful of helium―while we're still affected by it."

Skylor guessed what came next. She exhaled in a long _whoosh_. "Hoo, that's a tall order. You know Kai's not gonna be too thrilled with the thought of anyone other than him going out with me―even once?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but you should have _seen_ the guy: he was more inflated than the Goodyear blimp when he dared us to do it. His ego needs to get knocked down a notch or two."

"And you're asking me to help you do it?" Skylor's eyebrows arched, then dripped into a mischievous grin. "Consider it a date, Cole. If there's one thing I like more than Kai, it's taking him down to earth every so often. Pun not intended."

Cole heaved a sigh of relief. "I better get back to the _Bounty_ before this wears off. I'd ask you to come with me, but you look kinda busy here."

"Don't worry about the shop; the guys can handle it fine. I want to see the look on Kai's face when he sees your date."

* * *

"So, you return empty-handed, huh?" _Ooh, that smirk was gonna peel off like a watered-down Band-Aid_ , Cole thought as Kai and Zane stood on the deck of the _Bounty_ in front of it, the former with his arms across his chest in a pose of triumph.

"Not quite." Skylor was dangling precariously off the _Bounty_ railing, and Cole helped her up ondeck.

Kai's jaw dropped as Skylor grinned at him. "Hey, Hot Tamale; it's been awhile."

Zane was unsuccessfully trying not to laugh at Kai's stupefied, furious expression; while Jay and Nya, coming upon the scene, broke down in tears of mirth.

"You never said anything about who our dates had to be, remember?" Cole smiled innocently at the silently fuming Fire Ninja. "Besides, it's just for _one_ date. After that, I'm backing off."

Kai's face was still contorted into a scowl, but he nodded curtly. "Fine. Just the _one_ date, and that's it."

With that, he turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Jeez, talk about a sore loser," Skylor commented, frowning.

"Eh, he'll get over it in a few hours―at least until he remembers we still have a date." Cole was relieved to hear that the helium effect on his voice had finally worn off. "Let's say something easy―I treat you to a movie?"

"With popcorn?"

"And Red Vines."

"I'm all yours, Mr. Brookstone."

Laughter echoed across the deck of the _Bounty._

* * *

 **This was a blast to write XD Once I got going, it was a little hard to stop XD**

 **I _do_ recommend you look up "Animaniacs Yakko Warner", so you can get an idea of what helium Cole (at least my interpretation of him) sounds like XD (He's the tall one with tan pants, in case you get confused.)**

 **Reviews are like helium - they make me feel lightheaded ;)**


End file.
